


Will You Still Love Me

by liberallesbian37



Series: Project Team Beta's 2013 Writing Challenge [19]
Category: Glee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-19
Updated: 2013-05-19
Packaged: 2017-12-12 08:29:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/809463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liberallesbian37/pseuds/liberallesbian37
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being outed to his mother, Blaine worries that she will no longer love him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Will You Still Love Me

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge Number/Title: 19/Mother's Love  
> Date Posted: 5/19/2013  
> Fandom: Glee  
> Rating: T+  
> Genre: Hurt/Comfort  
> Content Descriptors: Slight language and violence  
> Character Pairing: None

                Blaine Devon Anderson had known he was gay since he was five years old and thought the prince was prettier than Cinderella. And when he was six years old and wanted to play with Ken dolls instead of toy trucks. And when he was nine years old and had a crush on his male teacher. Now, at thirteen years old, his sexuality was further confirmed in his mind by the tingle he felt every time he saw Jacob James.

                John and Maria Anderson were strict, conservative, Republicans (although Maria secretly voted for Obama) who believed marriage was between one man and one woman (although Maria secretly cheered when Connecticut had legalized same sex marriage earlier in the year). There was no doubt that they loved their son and only wanted the best for him, but unfortunately the best for him did not include him liking boys.

                So it was perfectly understandable that Blaine was shaking in his boots when he found himself sitting in the principal’s office with Max Smith, waiting for his mother to arrive at the school.

                “What’s going on?” a curly haired woman shrieked, barging into the room. Blaine looked up, and Maria gasped.

                “Why does my son have a black eye?” she yelled.

                “Please sit down, Mrs. Anderson. I would like to wait for Mr. Smith to arrive,” the principal said, his face in a stern frown.

                Maria glared at him, but took a seat next to her son. A few minutes later, a tall man in a business suit arrived and introduced himself as Albert Smith.

                “Would anyone like to explain to me why I was called out of a very important business meeting?” he asked gruffly.

                “Mrs. Anderson, Mr. Smith, I’m sorry to bother you both today. Your sons were engaging in a fight earlier today—”

                “A fight? The only person fighting was him!” Blaine interrupted.

                  Maria glanced at her son. “Blaine, don’t interrupt,” she said softly.

                He looked down at his lap.

                “We have ten witnesses, Mr. Anderson, who all say that you came at Mr. Smith. Fighting is not acceptable at this school. Mrs. Anderson, I am suspending your son for a week. Mr. Smith, since your son did not start the fight, he will be let off with a warning.”

                “That’s not fair!” Blaine wailed, tears filling his eyes. “All of those so called witnesses are his football friends! He came after me and just started punching me! I didn’t do anything!”

                “He deserved it!” Max yelled before he could stop himself.

                “Excuse me?” Maria said.

                “If he wasn’t such a disgusting fag I wouldn’t have to punch him!”

                Silent tears fell down Blaine’s face while Maria stood up, her face turning red.

                “Don’t you dare talk about my son that way! We’re leaving!” Without another word, she stormed out of the room, Blaine scuttling along after her.

                Blaine silently got into his mother’s car, but she didn’t start it. Neither of them spoke for several minutes and a million different thoughts ran through Blaine’s head.

                _She hates me._

_She thinks I deserved it._

_She’s going to tell Dad. Oh, god, she’s going to tell Dad._

Blaine knew exactly how his father would react: the same way Max had. Except John wouldn’t just use his fists, he’d punish Blaine the same way he always did. With his belt. With that realization, Blaine began to cry harder.

                Maria sighed and reached over to take her son’s hand.

                “Is it true, Blaine?” she asked softly. He didn’t reply. She nodded slowly and started the car.

                The ride home was unusually quiet. When Blaine was alone in the car with his mother, music filled the small space and they both sang along. If his father was present, loud radio shows were played. The trip seemed impossibly long. Blaine let out a sigh of relief when John’s car wasn’t in the driveway. At least he could prolong the inevitable. He tried to decide what to say to his mother.

                _Max lied._

_He’s jealous because his girlfriend likes me._

_I’m sorry._

_Please don’t tell Dad._

_I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry._

                Once inside the house, Maria finally broke the silence.

                “What do you want for dinner?”

                He shrugged.

                “Do you have homework?”

                He nodded.

                “Why don’t you go up to your room and get it done while I start dinner, okay?” she asked.

                He nodded, grabbed his backpack, and went up to his room. He didn’t start his homework, though. Instead, he curled up on his bed and cried. His mom, the one person who was always on his side, always tried her best to defend him against his dad, hated him. She didn’t even want to look at him. He didn’t realize how long he had been crying until he heard the door open and knew his dad was home.

                “Maria! What’s for dinner?” John barked.

                “Chicken alfredo. Hey, John, can you come in here? I need to talk to you.”

                Blaine pressed his ear against the door, desperate to here the conversation.

                “What is it?”

                “Blaine’s school called me today,” she stated.

                “Oh?” John said, and Blaine knew the implications of the question. What John was really asking was _does this require a spanking with my hand or the belt?_

                “Yes. Some kid managed to send the baseball flying the wrong way in his gym class, and the ball hit Blaine in the face. I only mention it because he has a bruise, and he’s pretty embarrassed.”

                Blaine stepped back in shock. Maria was lying to John. She wasn’t telling him about the “fight” or what Max had accused him of. She might hate him, but she wasn’t going to tell her husband.

                Hours later, after they had eaten and John had gone into his study, Maria knocked on Blaine’s door. He opened it nervously.

                “Can I come in?” she asked softly. Blaine stepped back to let her in. She sat on the edge of his bed and gestured for him to sit as well.

                “I’m sorry, Mom,” he whispered.

                She put her arm around him and kissed the top of his head.

                “Don’t be sorry, baby. You didn’t do anything wrong,” she said, smoothing his hair.

                “You’re not going to tell Dad?” he asked.

                “No, I’m not,” she replied.

                “Do you still love me?”

                Maria’s eyes darkened. “Blaine Devon Anderson. You are my son. Who you date doesn’t make any difference to me. I love you for you. Understand?”

                He nodded, and hugged her. She hugged him back, tightly.

                “I love you too, Mommy.” 


End file.
